No Name
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Je n'ai que tes mensonges, c'est tout ce que tu savais me donner. Ils étaient beaux, tu sais. Beaux à en crever. Et j'en crève, pétasse. OS. HGDM.


_**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les mots et l'intrigue sont définitivement à moi.

**_Auteur :_ **Mary J. Anna ou juste Mary pour les intimes.

**_Avertissements spéciaux :_**Ce texte ne fait en aucun cas l'apologie de la drogue ou de l'alcool. Ce texte n'est pas non plus une incitation au crime et à la haine contre les femmes. Et bien entendu cette histoire n'est pas réelle.

_**Avant-propos :** _J'ai longuement hésité à publier cette histoire parce que quelque part je voulais la protéger du monde extérieur, la garder juste pour moi comme une mère le ferait pour ses enfants. Et puis un jour il faut la laisser s'épanouir à l'air libre. Ne vous étonnez pas si vous croisez des passages qui apparaissent déjà dans d'autres de mes fanfictions, en réalité c'est d'elle qu'ils proviennent, j'en réutilisais quelque bribe sans oser la poster en entier et puis finalement il est temps de la laisser déployer ses ailes, que je tourne la page. J'ai une tendresse particulière pour cette histoire parce que depuis que je l'ai écrit je trouve tout mes autres textes fades par rapport à elle. Elle est belle mais terrible. Elle est dur mais réaliste. Elle est mon unique chef d'oeuvre alors prenez en grand soin.

_**Mot de la bêta :** _Un texte qu'on dévore et qui est sans aucun doute le plus beau que Mary ait pu écrire. À part ça, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, j'espère que ceux qui iront à la plage se noieront joyeusement.

**_Note de l'auteur : _**Je peux pas rester seule cinq minutes sans finir déchirée. J'ai embrassé tellement d'inconnus que j'ai arrêté de compter après cent. J'ai une démarche de défoncée même quand je suis clean. Du matin au matin sans interruption, j'ai un beat de malade dans la tête. Je suis montée sur ressort, des fois je danse dans la rue sans m'en rendre compte. Ma propre mère a honte de m'avoir enfantée. Je suis persuadée que je m'en sortirai toujours. J'ai déjà vomi sur une caissière. J'ai une twingo rouge de 1994 que j'utilise jamais. Je fais du 90 C, tout le monde s'en fout mais j'aime bien le dire. Je me teins les cheveux d'une couleur différente tout les six mois juste parce que je m'emmerde. Mon style vestimentaire c'est "Je m'en bats les couilles". J'ai déjà été en couple mais ça m'a saoulé. J'appelle un type Dieu mais il le sait pas. Je pourrais tuer pour avoir la suite de One Piece en avance. Je peux battre n'importe qui à SSX même bourrée. J'ai aucune conscience de la gravité des choses. Je suis persuadée que je suis sur terre uniquement pour faire la fête. J'aime bien voir les gens souffrir, ça m'amuse. Je suis plutôt glauque. Je suis amoureuse d'Aaron même si c'est un con qui aime Gabrielle. Je fais peur à la plupart des gens. J'ai toujours l'air perdue. Je peux passer des heures à parler sans jamais dire un mot sur moi. J'ai perdu ma raison de vivre à cinq ans quand j'ai compris que ça ne menait à rien. J'avance sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je crois que l'ennuie me terrifie. Je ne dessine plus parce que j'ai perdu l'inspiration. J'ai trop de fierté pour pleurer devant les autres. Quelque part, je m'en fous de tout ça. Je crois que je vis sur une autre planète.

_Bonne lecture, les enfants._

* * *

**No Name**

* * *

Gorge sèche. Obscurité. Oppression. Dix-neuf heures. Impossible. Volets. Nuit dehors. Le temps subit des distorsions, j'en suis sûr. Envie de vomir, on doit être le matin. Toujours la gerbe le matin. Les chiffres sur l'horloge me narguent, je la débranche. Mary. Où est-elle encore ? Tiroirs retournés. Un cendrier se brise sur le sol. Et merde.

Toujours pas de trace de Mary. Salle de bain. Eviter le reflet dans la glace. Retrouver Mary, priorité absolue. OCB sur le rebord du lavabo, direct dans la poche. Bruissement de plastique. Ah ah ! Je l'ai trouvée. Elle s'était planquée dans ma poche cette garce. Mary, OCB, il ne manque plus que Toncar et Marlboro.

Salon. Ils attendent sagement sur la table. Cool. Chaise inconfortable. Mains qui tremblent. Plus pour longtemps. Mal roulé. Pas grave, tant que ça se fume. Une flamme jaillie d'un zippo. Odeur de sous-bois. Première taffe de la journée. Bordel, ça fait du bien. Sous moi la chaise est un fauteuil moelleux. Pas de cendrier. Tant pis.

De la cendre sur le sol. Je nettoierai plus tard. Toujours plus tard. Répondeur. Pas de nouveau message. J'allume la télévision. Le son m'agresse les tympans. Je l'éteins. Un souffle. Le mien ? Paranoïa à la con. Brûlure dans les doigts. Déjà fini ? Quelle heure est-il ? Portable. Vingt et une heure sept. Déjà ?

Le temps ne s'écoule pas normalement, obligé. J'essaye de me lever. Douleur dans les genoux. Le sol est-il réellement aussi bas ? Pas envie de bouger. J'appelle Mary. Silence. Jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle, cette pute.

« T'en fais pas, mec, t'as pas besoin d'elle. »

Claquement métallique. Zippo ? Dans ma main. Regarde le plafond. Hypnotisant. Je ferme les yeux, ça vaut mieux. Sommeil. Noir.

Poète déchu. Quart d'heure de célébrité. Argent facile. Descente aux Enfers. Le stylo ne tient plus dans ma main. Solitude. Les groupies n'acclament plus que l'ombre de ce que j'étais. Désillusionné et acerbe. J'erre. J'erre. Herbe. Mary, unique amour. Amante du solitaire. C'est d'elle que je remplis mes feuilles sur lesquelles je ne couche plus aucun mot. Perdition. Je ne sais plus.

Hermione, un nom parmi tant d'autres. Visage anonyme dans la masse. Lettres d'amours. Roses fanées. Corps à corps bestiaux. Du sang sur les draps. Le sien. Le mien. Pourquoi ? Le temps l'a effacé. Regrets. Nouveau joint. Tout va mieux désormais. Il me restera toujours Mary. Toujours. Demain ? Répétition d'aujourd'hui.

Succession de bonheur illicite. Ruine d'une carrière. Parfait. Télévision. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Son visage partout. Tourne, tourne, tourne. Publicité, film, émission. Il n'y a qu'Hermione sur l'écran. Flash. Son corps alangui dans la pénombre. Sourire. Le sien, inimitable. Groupie insatiable de mes mots, de mes lèvres, de mon sexe. Ce n'était pas assez.

Pourquoi t'es partie, connasse ? Et cette feuille blanche. Elle m'a volé l'inspiration. Elle m'a traîné de force entre ses bras pour me laisser vide et à bout de souffle. Sur ma langue de la Vodka. Plus de poèmes. Entre mes mains Zippo a remplacé le stylo. Foutre le feu. A quoi bon ? J'ai toujours eu peur de la lumière.

Factures sur la table. Rien à bouffer. On s'en occupera. Pas moi. Jamais moi. Je n'embrasse plus que Marlboro. Elle a un goût de merde mais est fidèle. Mieux que toi, Hermione. Tu me nargues sur le lit. Tu me nargues toujours. Pute. Je te frappe, encore et encore. Crève, salope, crève. Je te hais ! Et je te cogne. Craquement d'os. Les tiens. Douleur.

Je continue. Je voudrais juste que tu crèves. Humidité sur mes joues. Tu me fais chialer, pétasse. Te frapper, encore plus fort. Je te hais, Hermione. Je te hais comme ces mots qui refusent de s'aligner. Comme ce studio trop vide. T'es qu'une connasse, une putain de connasse. Des bleus sur ton visage. Tu fais la fière en plus.

Que tu crèves, que tu crèves. CREVE MERDE. Je t'aime. Du sang sur le mur. Tu n'es plus là. Il n'y a plus que les os de ma main aussi brisés que notre histoire.

Je t'aime, parce que toi et moi, ça ne se dit pas au passé.

* * *

Une flamme dans le noir. Bouée de sauvetage imaginaire. Le grésillement d'une cigarette qui s'allume, échouée entre mes lèvres. La fumée s'élève sous mes yeux. Fascinante. Immortelle. Vertus oubliées. Le silence est sans saveur s'il est solitaire. J'embrasse Mary. Sa saveur s'enroule autour de ma langue. Je la laisse s'échapper dans l'air vicié avec volupté.

Un rire craché sans raison. Le monde est beau sous le filtre de Mary. Enfin, je crois. Bond improvisé en dehors du matelas. Dommage que mes jambes ne me portent plus. Trop tôt. Trop tard. Aucune putain d'idée. J'aimerais te dire que je t'emmerde. Toi et ta putain d'aisance artistique. Une seule bouffée et c'est le Nirvana sensoriel quand il me fallait des rimes entières pour transporter les foules.

Tu as la perfection de l'artifice. Toi qui n'es que nature et sacrifice. Un portable vibre dans la pièce quémandant une réponse qui ne viendra pas. L'Enfer c'est dehors. Ici ne pourra jamais être pire. Lumière blafarde. Une cigarette se consume dans un cendrier plein. Bruit de cascade. L'eau glacée n'arrive plus à m'atteindre.

Je me noie dans une rivière d'espérances déçues. Cet instant est sublime. Je sens l'air caresser ma peau nue. Comme le frisson que procure le tapotement de doigt sur ma chair meurtrie. Ses doigts comme des serres qui enserrent mon cou jusqu'à l'agonie amoureuse. Sous les miens le verre d'une bouteille à demi pleine.

Boire pour ne plus voir. Fumer pour ne plus aimer. Conneries.

« Tu me fous la gerbe.

- Ta gueule. Ta gueule ! TA GUEULE ! »

Que cette putain de voix anonyme s'éteigne. Plus besoin d'être courbée en deux à vomir sur le sol pour l'entendre. Etat permanent d'aliénation de la pensée. Corruption de l'inconscience. Une chanson obsolète que je braille sans en comprendre la signification. Pourquoi ? Les dernières notes se perdent dans une quinte de toux.

Le plafond. Cet enculé de plafond qui me garde prisonnier. Je suis libre. Ivre de liberté et d'inconscience. Esclave sans maître. Je baise ta mère. Ne l'entends-tu pas crier sa jouissance ? Refuser d'entendre n'efface pas la réalité de la baise, pauvre conne. Mary te le dira.

Mary sait tout et plus encore. Elle était là à la création de ce monde et assistera à sa chute avec un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres. Je l'aime parce qu'elle non plus ne m'aime pas. J'y crois pourtant. J'y crois autant qu'à toi et moi, Hermione. Je n'ai jamais su apprendre de mes erreurs parce que je n'ai jamais su les voir.

Des gouttes s'écrasent sur le carrelage crasseux. Je m'y allonge. Le froid du sol rafraîchit la fièvre qui me vrille le cœur. Fœtus incomplet échoué sur cette terre sans y être préparé. Ne le sommes-nous pas tous ? Elle m'aide à me relever. Ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elle me fait basculer sur le lit. Son corps chevauchant le mien dans le clair-obscur.

« Hermione … »

Elle pose son index sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. J'implose. J'explose. J'expose ces non-dits trop bien répétés. Tes traits figés dans l'apothéose. Sublime icône. Intouchable. Mes yeux se ferment sous l'orgasme. Ailleurs. Je mords mon poing pour m'empêcher d'hurler ce plaisir forcément interdit. Tu t'écroules sur moi. Je sombre.

* * *

« Hermione ! Hermione ! HERMIONE ! »

Sanglots désespérés. Amertumes des lendemains sans histoire. Cette sale histoire qui se répète. Les draps souillés de ma propre semence. Eclaboussures sordides dans l'évier. L'eau n'efface plus ce relent de gerbe dans le creux de ma gorge. Riz froid et poisson cru. Nom exotique imprononçable.

Le tabac obstrue mon jugement. Il n'y a plus que Mary pour trouver grâce à mes yeux. Courriers de fans. Jamais plus ouverts. La poubelle qui déborde sur le sol est leur seule destination. Rayon de soleil sur ma joue mal rasée. Ronronnement incontrôlé. Je sortirais peut être aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui est un jour neuf. Conviction personnelle.

Je me raserais. J'irais dans ce parc tranquille, allonger mon corps sur l'herbe gorgée de rosée. J'y suis déjà. Feuille roulée consciencieusement, léchée délicatement pour habiller ma si belle Mary. Un sourire aux lèvres. Zippo la lèche de l'ardeur de son désir. Vicieux. Rire enfantin. L'insouciance ressuscitée un instant.

J'ai les yeux qui pétillent et des rêves incongrus plein la tête pour un rayon de soleil dans la nuit de mon existence. Futile. Libérateur. J'encense le jour de mon exhumation. Le Christ n'est plus seul à avoir goûté à la résurrection. J'habille et consume Mary. Une fois. Deux fois. Cinq fois. Répondeur. Un nouveau message.

« Draco, c'est moi, Hermione. Ton éditeur me harcèle. Il veut ton numéro. Je voudrais ton accord pour lui donner. »

Un murmure étouffé en arrière plan.

« Chérie, tu fais quoi ? »

Sa voix qui reprend, pressée.

« Rappelle-moi. Bip … Bip … Bip … »

Je m'effondre sur le sol. Incapable d'éteindre le Judas qui m'a remis en terre. Le bip sonore se répercute sans fin dans ma tête. Volets refermés. Aujourd'hui est un jour comme trop d'autres.

* * *

Télévision. Trois corps s'imbriquant avec violence. Porno de merde. Les cris de jouissances d'une jeune femme se faisant honteusement baiser.

« SALOPE ! »

J'éteins la télévision d'un geste rageur. Toutes des putes. Aucune ne vaut Mary. Même pas toi, Hermione. Surtout pas toi. On m'avait dit qu'avec le temps ça passerait. On m'a menti. Ils m'ont tous menti. Ça ne passe pas. Toujours cette douleur sourde dans la poitrine. Tu me fous la gerbe. Comme cette chienne sur l'écran quelques minutes plus tôt.

Bon film, qu'ils disaient sur le journal télévisé. Même toi tu étais plus crédible quand tu simulais l'orgasme. La preuve, j'y ai cru jusqu'au bout. T'as triché, encore et encore. T'es qu'une putain de menteuse. Mains qui tremblent. Bordel. Je voudrais juste réussir à rouler ce putain de joint. La feuille m'échappe des mains.

Marlboro et Mary étalés sur le carrelage. Jamais ramassés. Pas la force. Plus la foi. J'ai toujours manqué de rigueur. Et dans le ciel les nuages se perdent comme autant de noyés solitaires. Début de vers. Jamais achevé. L'inspiration disparue aussi vite que venue. Connasse, elle aussi. C'est ta faute. Tout est ta putain de faute.

Mais Mary est là. Nouvelle feuille que je remplis d'elle. Je l'allume délicatement. Saveur jamais vraiment oubliée qui me fait tourner la tête. Forêt. Je suis dans une forêt. Allongé sur un tapis de mousse, l'odeur des bois me prend aux lèvres. La nature est si belle, si pure, si simple. Mary en fait partie, c'est à elle qu'elle doit sa perfection.

Parce que Mary est parfaite. Peut être trop pour un être aussi impur que moi. Mais Mary est une reine déchue qui se vend au plus offrant. Marginalisée et dont on souille le nom. Mary est devenue une catin. La plus belle de toutes. La seule à savoir si bien te faire croire au bonheur. Je l'aime comme on aime une image.

Je l'aime parce qu'elle aussi sait si bien me faire croire que je compte à ses yeux. Trop fumé. Le corps flasque. Je pourrais m'endormir dans cette clairière. Ce coin de nature paumé en plein milieu de mon studio. Un écureuil court sur ma peau nue. Création de Mary. Mary ferait tout pour moi du moment que je paye. Elle recréerait le monde pour mon seul regard.

Reine de l'illusion. Si douée qu'on en oublierait sa nature éphémère. Je l'aime, bordel. Et son absence est comme un abîme de terreur sans nom. Sans Mary le monde n'est qu'une terre de cendres calcinées par la folie des hommes. J'en rêve encore. De cet instant parfait dans ce monde détruit. De son corps contre le mien. De sa voix dans le creux de mon oreille.

Tu savais si bien m'aimer. Toi et moi, c'était à jamais. C'est toi qui me le disais. Encore un de tes mensonges. Je n'ai que tes mensonges, c'est tout ce que tu savais me donner. Ils étaient beaux, tu sais. Beaux à en crever. Et j'en crève, pétasse. J'en crève et tu en es l'unique responsable. Qu'il te baise ton connard qui te quittera quand tu seras trop vieille, qu'il te baise comme la salope que tu as toujours été, au final.

Moi je serais resté jusqu'au bout, tu le sais ça ? Bien sûr que tu le sais, c'est pour ça que t'es partie. Ingrate ! T'as jamais supporté d'être le seul élément de mon univers. Mais tu l'es encore, bouffonne. Tu l'es encore et tu refuses de le voir. Hermione, reine des saintes, mais au fond en chaque saint il réside un démon oublié.

Les démons sont moins salauds. Ils annoncent la couleur. Ils ne partent pas sans claquer la porte. Ils te quittent avec panache. Toi, Hermione, Sainte des Saintes, t'es partie comme une lâche sans même un mot d'adieu. T'as aucune couille, pauvre fille. T'es qu'une conne, une putain de conne, incapable d'assumer ses actes.

Je te maudis, toi et ta future progéniture que tu auras avec ce bâtard. Il ne m'arrivera jamais à la cheville. Il ne t'aimera jamais comme moi, il sait juste aussi bien mentir que toi. Mais voile-toi la face, Hermy. Tu n'en souffriras que d'autant plus et ce sera bien fait pour ta gueule. Champagne. Pour fêter ta future chute.

Enfin Vodka, je n'ai plus qu'elle sur la table. Trop chaude. Pas grave. Il faut fêter les choses dignement. Lesquelles ? Je ne sais plus. Je demanderai à Mary. Demain. Toujours demain. Bruit de chute. Je bouche mes oreilles devenues sensibles depuis que le silence est devenu mon seul bruit de fond.

Débris de verre sur le sol. Pieds écorchés. Le sang. Mon sang. Alors je suis encore en vie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me retenez-vous ici ? Laissez-moi partir. Je vous en supplie. Et ces larmes. Ces stupides larmes qui obstruent ma vision. Comme une fillette. Une putain de fillette trop conne pour affronter ses problèmes.

Je n'y arrive plus. Je n'y crois plus. Il a plu dans le cœur des anges en ce soir anonyme dans une vie estropiée. Mais ils s'en foutent. Même les anges s'en foutent. Tout le monde s'en fout. Je sais que vous voulez juste que je crève. Mary me l'a dit, elle me l'a murmuré entre deux bouffées. Vous me haïssez tous. Ou alors c'est juste cette putain de parano qui me reprend. Finalement, je n'ai pas assez dormi.

* * *

Bruit strident dans les tympans. Bouilloire oubliée dans une autre réalité. Je me laisse choir du matelas. Instant de communion avec le sol. Titubant j'éteins le gaz et prends un sachet de Mary que je laisse infuser dans l'eau brûlante. Mary se consomme de toutes les manières, elle est polyvalente en plus de toutes ses autres qualités.

L'heure : trois heures. Seulement ? Ne m'étais-je pas couché à vingt-trois heures ? Je ne me souviens plus. Quel jour ? Mardi ? Impossible ! Je me suis endormi dimanche. Je balance ce traître de portable contre le mur. Une pluie de composants multicolores s'abat sur le sol. C'est beau. Une gorgée de thé qui me brûle l'œsophage.

J'ai mal aux yeux. Comme toujours. Maman, où es-tu ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais appris à faire le thé dans les règles de l'art ? Mais plus personne ne tient ses promesses aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi Maman, tu me gardes une place en haut ? J'ai peur de toucher le fond plus vite que la chute ne le prédit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mec, tu ne peux pas tomber plus bas.

- Merci, Zippo. Toi t'es un vrai pote.»

Je trouve un joint sur une table qu'il se fait une joie d'embrasser.

« Tu ne me voleras pas Mary, connard.

- Une pute ne se vole pas, elle se partage.

- Va te faire foutre ! »

Même Zippo ne sait plus se tenir. Il drague Mary. Mais Mary c'est ma meuf. Celle qui m'a soutenu après le départ d'Hermione. Celle sans qui je ne serais plus rien d'autre qu'un être déprimant. Non, je ne le suis pas, bande d'enculés. Pas de ma faute si tu fais un bad trip tout seul. Tu n'as rien pris ? Mais c'est justement là, le problème, pauvre connard.

Je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de ta folie latente. Putain ! Je recommence à parler seul. Je devrais sortir. Pas aujourd'hui. Trop épuisé. Mary entre mes lèvres écorchées. Le rire d'Hermione qui envahit l'air. Je bouche mes oreilles avec force. Mais il résonne toujours avec une violence irréelle. Il remplit ma tête. Annihile mes pensées.

Il n'y a plus que ce rire. Ce rire si beau qu'il me dégoute. Ce rire sinistre qui se moque de moi. Je cris mais personne ne m'entend. Je hurle mais il n'y a que ce rire dans mes oreilles. Il explose mes tympans. Détruit ma raison. Les larmes glissent sur mes joues. J'ai mal ! J'ai mal, tu le sais ça ? Mais tu t'en fous. T'es partie et tu m'as laissé là, dans ce studio trop empli de nous, de toi.

Je suis le spectateur consentant du champ de ruines que tu as laissé derrière toi. Et je ris. De ce rire dément et trop amer que je ne reconnais plus. Je ris. Je pleure. Je hurle. Je ne sais plus. C'est juste ces sons qui m'obstrue la gorge et que je crache. Mais il n'y a que du sang qui sort d'entre mes lèvres. Qui envahit ma vision.

Il n'y a plus que le rouge écarlate. Magnifique. Sur mes mains, sur ton visage. Son goût sur mon palais. Son odeur sur ma peau. Insupportable. Et quelque part une rose s'est fanée sur la tombe de celle qui m'a donné la vie. Reprends-la. Reprends-la. Reprends-la, putain ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça, maman, reprends-la et reviens.

Je te la rends, toi qui en as plus besoin que moi. Mais ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? On ne négocie pas avec le Très-Haut, comme tu disais. Mais moi je l'emmerde, tu sais. Je l'emmerde, parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de te prendre à ma place. Oui, j'emmerde Dieu, toi qui l'adulais tant, sache-le, je le hais ! Je n'y crois plus, maman. Je n'ai plus la force d'y croire.

Du froid sur ma peau brûlante. La morsure de l'eau apaise ma chair à vif. L'odeur de Mary qui tourne dans la brume. Quelque part quelque chose éclate. Noir dans la pièce. Noir dans mon âme. Au fond, n'est-ce pas la même chose ? Et ça cogne dans les murs. Ça cogne dans mon crâne. Ça cogne dans mon ventre.

Ce boum-boum incessant dans la poitrine. Ce martèlement sans fin dans ma tête. Ce sont les tambours du jugement dernier. C'est beau. Si beau que j'en suis ému aux larmes. Alors c'est ça que tu entendais, maman ? C'est pour ça que tu souriais. Je souris aussi, parce que personne ne peut savoir à quel point c'est beau. Nul ne peut imaginer la beauté du chant de nos tambours intérieurs.

Et ces mots qui me viennent aux lèvres. Ces mots bannis depuis qu'elle s'en est allée. Elle est là, désormais tout ira mieux. Tu me caresses les cheveux. Et elle me sourit, tu la vois, maman ? Elle me glisse du bout des lèvres les mots qui tournent encore et encore dans ma tête. Elle est belle, n'est ce pas ?

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime ! JE T'AIME ! »

Je l'aime, Maman, mais tu le sais déjà. J'aime Hermione du fond de mes trippes, je te l'ai dit sur ce lit froid d'hôpital. Tu avais ri à l'époque, dit que ce n'était qu'une amourette. Mais je te le redis encore, maman, je te le hurle vu que tu refuses de comprendre. Je l'aime ! Je l'aime, et ça ne part pas.

Hélas …

L'eau partout. Sur ma peau, sur mes cheveux. Qui s'infiltre dans mes poumons. Qui m'étouffe lentement. Une impulsion. L'air qui déchire ma gorge. Je respire. Je respire. Je respire. Merde.

* * *

Être soi-même, pour quoi faire ? Ne peut-on pas simplement être sans se préoccuper du reste ? Simplement vivre sans écouter les autres ? Pourquoi faudrait-il toujours qu'il y ait un sens à nos gestes ? Je ne suis pas moi-même, je suis simplement. Sans masque, ni catégorie, ni aucune forme de questionnement, j'existe sans prétention, ni revendication.

Je suis simplement là, posé sur cette terre informe avec toutes mes imperfections et Mary dans les veines, et je voudrais simplement crier au monde que je suis, rien de plus. J'ai cette foutue arrogance de croire que je n'ai rien à prouver à personne et certainement pas à moi. Et je reprends une gorgée de soda qui glace ma gorge.

Et je souris à la vie, sans aucune autre raison que je sais. Quoi ? Cela n'a aucune importance. Je sais et c'est en ça que je crois. Rien de plus ? Rien de plus. Cette joie infantile qui me brasse l'âme. Cet éclat de diamant dans la lie de mon existence. Magnifique, tellement perfectible, aussi intense qu'un rail de coke, aussi doux qu'une bouffée de Mary.

Superbement irréel. Je suis heureux. Vraiment ? Je crois. Oui. Je crois que je suis heureux, je le sais ! Mary sur la table, Mary entre mes lèvres, Mary dans mon corps, mon cœur, partout. C'est d'elle que je tire mon essence, c'est elle qui alimente mon estime. Elle, juste elle. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre pour combler le vide que nous offre la vie.

Plus de passion. Les passions c'est pour les autres. Pour ceux qui s'ennuient. Pas de rêves non plus, c'est pour ceux qui ne savent rien du véritable bonheur. Le brut, l'indécis, incroyable, transcendant, percutant, douloureux presque. Celui qui te prend, te retourne la chair, empoisonne ton être et te laisse pantelant et surpris. Celui qui part toujours trop vite.

Il est parti avec elle. Et je ne sais toujours pas quelle perte a été la plus douloureuse. Je l'ai su un jour. Peut être. Des images se succédant. Clichés volés à un autre plan d'existence. Immobiles, sans saveur. Première séance de dédicaces. Repas de famille. Ai-je réellement côtoyé ces êtres ? Est-ce mon visage ou celui d'un autre ?

Ce serait simple de vérifier. Tellement simple que cela en devient inutile. Le passé n'est que le passé. Zippo se fera une joie de l'annihiler. Tout effacer et recommencer, encore et encore. Et la fumée envahit l'appartement. Et je ris alors que c'est mon existence que j'assassine. Le passé n'a aucune valeur, aucune importance. Aujourd'hui seulement existe. Qu'hier aille se faire foutre, il n'est plus valable.

Les flammes montent, lèchent le plafond. Tout réduire en cendres. Effacer jusqu'aux dernières traces d'une vie qui n'est plus mienne. De ce passé inachevé dont je ne veux plus espérer quoi que ce soit. C'est ici et maintenant que tout se joue. C'est là que je suis et que je me construis. Briser les chaînes qui me retenaient à cet ailleurs trop incohérent et être.

Être quoi ? Rien à foutre. Juste être. Rire, sourire, vivre. J'éteins ce feu pourtant rassurant. Il n'y a plus que des cendres. C'est un bonheur. C'est une joie. C'est une putain de renaissance. C'est incroyable, merveilleux ! C'est la vie. Cette vie, à laquelle je ne voulais plus croire, qui reprend ses droits. Et c'est bon, terriblement jouissif.

« Ça ne durera pas, tu sais.

- Rien ne dure jamais, de toute façon, mais laisse moi en profiter. Juste aujourd'hui, je t'en prie. Je veux juste oublier que demain existe et vivre.

- Ça ne sert à rien, tu sais.

- Ferme-là ! »

Je ne veux pas. Pas maintenant. C'est un jour parfait, rien ne doit le troubler. Pas même cette voix qui fait toujours tout pour me gâcher mes moments de bonheur. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu ne supportes pas les gens heureux ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Va te faire foutre. Va te faire foutre ! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! Et voilà, je pense à elle, putain !

C'est injuste. Mais aujourd'hui ça ne m'atteint pas. Aujourd'hui je vais être fort. Elle ne me gâchera pas ce jour. Je vais l'oublier. J'attrape Mary sur la table et commence à rouler. Je l'allume avec un briquet, Zippo est vide depuis ma dernière folie, il faut que je le recharge. Plus tard. Whole lotta love de Led Zeppelin se répercute sur les murs.

Les rifts envahissent ma tête. Les yeux fermés je laisse les paroles me bercer. Plus rien n'existe. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Tout envoyer en l'air. Tout détruire. Ne garder que l'essentiel. Ne garder que Mary. Mary. Mary. Mary. Mon amour. Je l'ignore. Plus la force de garder les yeux ouverts. Il n'est que huit heures. Je suis heureux.

* * *

Tu avances, tu recules et je fixe toujours ce même point invisible devant moi. Je n'ose plus esquisser un geste. Ça pourrait être pire. Ça pourrait me sauver d'essayer d'arranger les choses. Alors je fume un joint. Au loin, les pleurs d'un enfant comme ceux qui hantent mon âme. C'est dur mais je tiendrai.

Même à bout de force, il faut que je me relève. Que je reprenne le contrôle de mon existence avant qu'elle ne soit passée. Le passé. J'y repense parfois. Souvent en fait. À avant elle. Quand tout allait encore bien. J'étais une star. La nouvelle coqueluche du monde littéraire. Mes poèmes ont vécu dans les yeux de milliers de personnes.

J'ai sauvé des vies par mes mots. J'étais un génie. Pourquoi ça a foiré ? Pourquoi ça fait si mal d'y repenser ? Ma plume s'est brisée. L'encre s'est renversée sur ma feuille et a recouvert ces mots que je n'arrive plus à assembler. Je me souviens avoir été passionné, n'avoir vécu que pour l'écriture. Et puis, le drame : elle est arrivée.

Elle, si belle, si forte. Elle, qui me parlait de mes poèmes avec tant de conviction. C'est dans ses yeux que brûlait ma passion. Ce premier baiser qu'elle m'a offert un soir d'octobre. Juste ses lèvres et son odeur qui emplissaient ma tête. Les sirènes d'une ambulance en bruit de fond. Devant ce restaurant austère, elle m'a volée mon âme.

Les clichés dans la presse. Les rumeurs de mariage. Les disputes. De plus en plus fréquentes. De plus en plus violentes. Les coups. Les bleus. La baise sauvage, intense, douloureuse. Et cet amour trop fort qui me donnait envie de vomir. Comment a-t-on fait pour être heureux ? La spirale infernale et les disputes s'enchaînent, sans arrêt.

La violence désormais omniprésente. Quand n'a-t-on plus su se dire je t'aime autrement que par les coups ? Ces regrets auxquels je ne crois plus. Les séjours à l'hôpital. La lame qui s'enfonce dans mon ventre. Le sang fait désormais parti du quotidien. Et les souvenirs se confondent dans ma tête. J'aurais tellement voulu te haïr.

La presse qui s'empresse de balancer l'affaire. Les lettres de soutien. Elle qu'on calomnie. La haine de la masse déchaînée contre elle. Et je me hais d'avoir laissé faire. Pourquoi as-tu appelé les secours ? Pourquoi as-tu dis m'aimer après avoir voulu me tuer ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, Hermione ? Pourquoi tu as détruit notre bonheur ?

On t'a demandé de partir après ça, et tu l'as fait. Alors que j'étais encore dans le coma. Tu es partie pour oublier que cette cicatrice sur mon ventre me vient de toi. Pour ne plus voir cet amour trop sincère dans mes yeux. Tu voulais me sauver ? Laisse-moi rire, Hermione. Tu n'avais juste pas le courage d'affronter les conséquences de ton acte.

Personne n'a effacé le sang sur le parquet. Je n'y arrive pas. C'est le dernier lien qui me relie à ton souvenir. Tu m'as marqué comme du bétail. Comment pourrais-je me mettre à nu devant une autre quand une cicatrice me rappelle constamment à toi ? J'aimerais … C'est trop dur. Les jours heureux. Ton rire si doux à l'époque, qui remplissait mon quotidien.

Ce sourire qui ne s'adressait qu'à moi. Nos discussions qui résonnaient jusque tard dans la nuit ou peut être tôt dans la matinée. Ces projets d'avenir avortés. Cet enfant mort avant de naître parce qu'on ne savait plus s'aimer. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir aimée, de t'aimer encore, si mal. Alors je bois, je recherche un oubli qui ne vient plus.

Je fume joints sur joints. Je perds le contrôle. Et j'augmente les doses parce qu'on finit par s'habituer, on finit par ne plus oublier même avec la drogue. Dis-moi, comment on compose avec la destruction ? Comment fait-on pour vivre sans âme, sans vie ? Le monde s'est arrêté et chaque jour est la répétition d'hier.

Le temps n'a plus de prise sur moi. Je suis bloqué, perdu. Ce n'est que mon septième joint et mes jambes ne me soutiennent déjà plus. J'échoue. Cette gueule de bois quotidienne qui me vrille le crâne. Un nouveau verre le matin pour occulter la douleur. Et je recommence, jour après jour. Tu m'as sauvé pour mieux me détruire. Tu t'es sauvée pour mieux te reconstruire. Mieux jouir de ta trahison.

Connasse. Connasse ! CONNASSE ! Tu m'as tué. Tu m'as tué et tout le monde refuse de le voir. Je ne suis plus que le fantôme de celui que j'ai été un jour. Une simple trace d'un homme que j'étais fier d'être. Tu l'as assassiné. Meurtrière. Tu m'as tout pris et tellement plus encore. Je suis vide par ta faute. Es-tu fière de toi aujourd'hui ? Te sens-tu en phase avec toi-même quand on te parle de moi ?

Oui, tu n'as aucun remords. Tu n'as jamais eu de pitié pour les faibles. Je suis une loque et c'est ta faute. Ta faute. Ta putain de faute ! Alors je ferme les yeux. Mes cauchemars sont toujours plus beaux que ce que tu as fait de mon quotidien.

* * *

Froid. Ce genre de froid intense qui vous fait perdre les sensations dans le bout des doigts. Glacial, presque insupportable. Douloureux aussi. Chaque parcelle de peau à nue est une torture. Crier dans un souffle rauque. La toux qui reprend. Cette toux qui refuse toujours de disparaître totalement. Je me lève, allez. Je vacille pour être exact.

Mary. Il me la faut. Mes mains tremblantes peinent à la garder dans la feuille froissée. J'y parviens. Sûrement un miracle. Mais ici, cela ne veut rien dire. C'est un lieu intemporel, hors de la réalité des autres. Les choses ne s'y déroulent pas comme ailleurs. Ici n'a pas de réelle existence. C'est un entre deux, sans vérité, ni parité, un rien du tout d'irréalité.

Dans ce lieu hors du commun, je suis bien. Tout y est plus simple. Plus à même d'être oublié. Alors j'oublie, pas toujours, pas souvent ce que je voudrais. Mais ces quelques minutes d'ignorance sont à mes yeux comme un bonheur sans égal. Les génies ne connaissent pas le bonheur parce qu'ils savent. J'ai su un jour.

Je ne me souviens que de ce besoin oppressant d'oublier. Cet insupportable martèlement dans mon esprit. Une phrase qui se répétait encore et encore. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Toujours ces mêmes mots, à en devenir fou. Et je le suis peut être devenu au final. Cette dépression, ce tourment qui ne voulait plus me quitter.

Ce spleen permanent contre lequel je ne pouvais rien. Et puis Mary. C'est à elle que je dois ma guérison. Elle m'a sauvé et c'est elle qui finira par avoir ma peau. Tout comme Hermione. Étrange à quel point les femmes de ma vie se ressemblent, n'est-ce pas ? Ce schéma dans lequel je m'enferme inconsciemment.

Je n'aime que ce qui me détruit. Et je reprends une bouffée de tabac qui me fait tourner la tête. Je balance les pâtes dans l'eau bouillante. La télévision s'allume. Je me suis assis sur la télécommande. Je fixe les images sans comprendre. Les sons se confondent. Bribes de paroles sans cohérence. La casserole tombe sur le sol.

Je hurle. La douleur fulgurante dans les jambes. Eau froide pour calmer la brûlure. Le lit défait sur lequel je m'allonge. Un visage familier sur l'écran. Quoi ? Mon visage. J'augmente le son.

« Prodige de la poésie, artiste sans égal qui a su moderniser l'image de la littérature. Le jeune poète au sommet de sa gloire a soudain disparu du devant de la scène après un séjour à l'hôpital très médiatisé. Meurtre, suicide, enlèvement ou simple besoin d'isolement : qu'est-il arrivé à Draco Malfoy ? Au cœur de la tourmente médiatique, l'ex-fiancée du poète : Hermione. »

Mes doigts frôlent nos visages souriants. Combien de temps ? Je ne sais plus.

« Intéressée ou sincèrement amoureuse, qui est vraiment celle qui avait volé le cœur du jeune prodige ? »

Ils n'ont pas le droit. Elle m'aimait ! ELLE M'AIMAIT ! ELLE M'AIMAIT PUTAIN ! Elle s'en foutait du fric, elle était avec moi pour moi. Ils ne disent que des conneries. Elle m'a aimé. N'est-ce pas ? Oui, bien sûr que oui. Le contraire n'est pas possible. Elle est restée parce qu'elle m'aimait. Ils mentent. Ils ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent.

C'était quelqu'un de bien. La meilleure de toutes. Mon amour. L'écran fissuré. Ils se sont tus, enfin. Ils l'ont déjà bien trop insultée. Comment peuvent-ils encore la calomnier ? Je ne veux pas comprendre. À la place j'embrasse Mary. Il y a des questions que je n'ai plus la force de me poser. Les réponses sont bien trop effrayantes.

J'allume l'ordinateur poussiéreux. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas effleuré les touches ? Encore une question sans réponse. Je veux la voir. Je dois la voir. Ils ont éveillé en moi une soif terrible de contempler ses traits. Je parcoure les dossiers, ne sachant sur lequel arrêter mon choix. Combien de photos ? Combien de jours ? Combien de souvenirs ?

Je suis assoiffé et chaque image n'est qu'une goutte d'eau sur mon palais asséché. Ton corps nu dans la pénombre. Ton air surpris devant les chutes du Niagara. Ton sourire lors de notre premier rendez-vous. Ce baiser éternel, tes cheveux décoiffés et ma barbe de trois jours. Rien n'avait d'importance à cette époque.

C'était toi, c'était moi et le reste on s'en foutait. Tu aimais les photographies. Tu disais qu'elles capturaient la perfection des instants. Et je me moquais de toi. Pourtant tu avais raison. Tu as rendu notre histoire éternelle à travers ces photos. Les regardes-tu aussi parfois ? Tu en as pris tellement. Autant d'instants parfaits à tes yeux. Des milliers.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Réponds-moi. Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? Salope. Je t'aime. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. Va te faire foutre et sors de ma tête. Sors de mes pensées ! Laisse-moi t'oublier. Je te hais ! Je te hais ! Pute, tu n'es qu'une pute. La pire des chiennes. Et je pleure. Et les larmes se mêlent à la vodka et le sommeil devient coma.

* * *

Les cordes m'écorchant les doigts. Les notes s'enchaînent. De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

« She's a beautiful girl. »

Le rythme qui envahit mon corps.

« Just a dream in my head. »

L'explosion des sens.

« A reflect of my soul. »

Comme une mise à nue.

« She's an illusion, a lovely ghost. »

Ce sourire que je peine à retenir.

« When I think about her, I lose control. »

Cet abandon des pensées.

« She's my way, my perfection. »

La musique m'emporte.

« A lonely happiness.»

Elle est si belle.

« A destruction of my spirit. You know, I love her. »

Je perds le fil de ma perdition.

« I close my eyes and I see her smile. »

Douleur dans les doigts.

« She's a strange girl, a mystery. »

Rien à foutre.

« In her eyes, you can imagine another world. »

Demain effacera les sons.

« It's so beautiful, it's so wonderful. »

Jusqu'aux dernières notes.

« A nightmare, a fucking explosion of myself. »

Les mots s'autodétruiront.

« I hate her, she makes me in love. »

La partition s'envolera par la fenêtre.

« She laughs of me, and I'm crying. »

Ma voix éraillée que je laisse s'échapper.

« So I get out, I search her. »

Les mots envahissent ma tête.

« The fall of an utopia, the end of the dream. »

Et le monde tourne.

« Water in my head, smoke in the sky. »

Les accords s'additionnent.

« Never forget the smell of destruction. »

Illusion d'un instant.

« I guess she likes me. »

Tout va si bien.

« Birds never flying in the sky of her eyes. »

Que ça ne durera pas.

« Men never touch the glistening of her skin. »

L'oubli qu'apporte la musique.

« A falling angel in the Hell of street. »

C'est si beau.

« Wind in my hair, like her hands. »

Et ça s'arrête toujours trop tôt.

« She's a beautiful girl. »

À mon goût. Le silence trop oppressant. Alors on chante pour oublier sa solitude. Les mêmes mots qu'on répète à l'infini. Les mêmes notes qu'on enchaîne encore et encore. Cet élancement dans les doigts. Ce n'est jamais assez. Jamais terminé.

« She's my beautiful girl. »

Jusqu'à ce que les cordes cassent. Jusqu'à ce que ma voix se brise. La musique c'est abandonner sa vie au profit d'un plus grand dessein. C'est dessiner les émotions à l'oral. Un semblant de liberté dans une marée d'esclaves. La voix de l'égalité. Elle remplit nos âmes. Un affront aux castes supérieures. Aux dieux, eux-mêmes.

Une création de Satan au service du bien commun. Nul n'apprend l'air, il est inné. Il suffit d'écouter les battements de nos cœurs écorchés. C'est ici que réside l'essence de la musique. Pas besoin de cours quand on sait entendre. Il suffit de suivre la partition de notre âme. Chacune est unique et merveilleuse.

Il n'y a pas de mauvaise réponse. Il n'y a que des différences d'interprétation. C'est ce qui rend la musique si complexe, si belle. Pas d'inhibition, ni de censure. La beauté naît de l'exploitation de notre inconscient. Laissons-le s'exprimer. Il a tout à m'apprendre. Sœur de Mary, fille de l'ivresse, la musique engorge mes oreilles et me fait planer si haut que la chute ne s'envisage pas.

C'est une merveille que nous ne pouvons ignorer. Elle est là. Elle vit en moi. Je l'entends et elle s'extériorise. Création de l'Humain pour l'Humain. Aussi vieille que Mary, aussi parfaite. Prenons un instrument et jouons.

Nous sommes tous musiciens. Nous sommes tous artistes. Nous sommes tous vivants.

* * *

Noir. Noir. Noir. Noir, cette non-couleur qui absorbe tout. Elle hante nos paupières et notre monde. Je vis dans le noir parce que la lumière offre trop d'espérance. Je me recroqueville dans le lit. Ma couette est un rempart contre l'extérieur. Je cherche à tâtons Mary avant de la caler entre mes lèvres. Zippo s'actionne.

J'aime sa lumière, elle est effrayante comme le monde qu'elle découvre. Le studio est en bordel. Je n'ai jamais eu le bon goût de ranger. L'heure ? L'horloge est éteinte, le portable explosé et l'électricité coupée. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me repérer à la position des astres. Ou tout simplement à oublier la notion de temps.

J'allume mon joint. Même si le terme n'est pas le mieux choisi, personne ne se joint jamais à moi pour le fumer. Clac. Zippo éteint. Le noir de nouveau, sauf la lueur fantôme de Mary entre mes doigts tremblants. Au fond, il ne me restera toujours qu'elle. Je fume lentement, bouffée après bouffée. Je m'imprègne de son goût, de son odeur. Comme pour graver ses caractéristiques en moi.

J'ai toujours été un petit joueur. Même quand je prends de la drogue, j'utilise la moins dangereuse. Je suis un adepte de la douceur, que je le veuille ou non. J'aimerais pouvoir distinguer la fumée qui s'échappe de ma gorge. Mais il n'y a que le noir et au fond, ce n'est pas plus mal. La non-couleur est bien plus apaisante que l'agressivité excessive de la couleur.

Je me permets un sourire, fier de ma répartie. Dommage que personne ne soit là pour converser avec moi. Je me sens pourtant assez en forme pour les interactions sociales, aujourd'hui. Ironie, mon amie.

Je vais partir. Je dois partir. Je vais sûrement partir. Il me faut partir. Quelque part, là où le soleil brille et où la neige recouvre le reste du monde. J'aime l'immaculée douleur de la neige. Sa pureté si vite souillée. La neige succombe bien vite aux tentations de ce vil monde. Je vais m'en aller. J'écrase le mégot de mon joint sur la table de chevet.

Lui aussi s'est enfui. Parti en fumée. Cendres. Décembre, mois du blanc. Et de Noël, même si je ne le fête plus depuis que je suis ici. Depuis quand ? Je ne sais pas. Le temps file entre mes doigts. Il se tire par mes lèvres. Il rampe le long de mon visage, creusant des rides chaque jour un peu plus profondes. Je les sens sous la pulpe de mes doigts. C'est terrifiant, tu sais ?

Sentir son corps changer sans pouvoir l'empêcher. La chair se fane quand la vie se consume. Est-ce un mal ou une bénédiction ? Ce n'est pas mon problème. L'obscurité me fait soudain peur. J'allume Zippo que je pose sur la table de chevet. La flamme vacille paresseusement. Elle me fascine. Elle est si libre, si différente de nous.

Personne ne peut la diriger réellement. Nous ne faisons que la convoquer et elle ne répond pas toujours. Si essentielle et pourtant si fuyante. La flamme brûle nos âmes. À la lueur de sa chaleur nous sommes impuissants. Elle nous met à genoux pour nous rendre grâce. Éclaire-moi, jolie flamme. Éclaire-moi à m'en consumer le corps.

Laisse ta marque sur ma peau. Ta brûlure n'est rien comparée à celle d'Hermione. Alors prends-moi, prends-moi et j'oublierai ton reflet dans mes iris. J'oublierai tes démons et le chaos que tu laisses derrière toi. Je serai tien et tu consommeras à ta guise ce mariage incompris. Fais de mon corps ton territoire.

Lèche ma chair avec douceur. Goûte sa saveur du bout de tes lèvres imaginaires. Consomme-moi comme le plus délicat des mets. Fais-moi croire que je suis unique à tes yeux. Tu es mon Dieu alors rends-moi à la poussière. Un tas de cendres emporté par le vent. Perdu à jamais. Mais ça n'arrivera pas, je n'ai même plus assez de lâcheté pour ça.

Je vais me tirer d'ici. Un jour mes yeux s'ouvriront sur un autre paysage. Les larmes tomberont des nuages et ma rage éclatera dans le ciel. Ce sera merveilleux, j'en ai l'insolente certitude. Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc. La porte tremble à peine. Qui vient donc troubler mon sanctuaire ?

« Draco, c'est Lucas. Je sais que tu es là. »

Mon éditeur, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Je fais le mort. En tout cas, j'essaye. Je ferme Zippo. Sa lumière pourrait me trahir.

« Draco, ouvre-moi merde. »

Je retiens ma respiration. Je vais attendre qu'il parte. Il finira bien par se lasser.

« Ça fait six mois que tu n'as rien envoyé. »

Six mois que je n'ai plus de poèmes d'avance à leur envoyer. Je pensais que le cahier de mes poèmes d'enfants durerait plus longtemps. Il faut que j'en cherche un autre, alors.

« Je reviendrai. Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, Draco. »

Le bruit de ses pas décroît dans le couloir. J'expire. Il sait se montrer terrifiant quand il le souhaite. Je ressers la couette contre moi. Je suis soudain vidé. Ce semi-entretien m'a épuisé.

* * *

Silence. Les premiers rayons se lèvent sur la ville. Avec une lenteur hypnotisante, le soleil monte dans le ciel. Le monde s'éveille sous mon regard. La vitre est glacée sous ma paume. Je porte le joint à mes lèvres. La fumée s'étiole sur la vitre avant de disparaître. Ainsi rien ne dure jamais. L'aube se révèle et quelques larmes solitaires s'égarent sur mes cils. Le soleil se reflète sur les vitres des gratte-ciel. Les premiers mots s'envolent dans le silence.

« Draco, quand tu entendras cette bande, ce sera déjà trop tard. J'ai pensé à ce qu'il s'est passé toute la nuit. Tu sais, je m'en veux tellement. Alors je pars. Je pars parce que toi et moi, ce n'est plus possible. On finirait par se tuer et je ne veux pas. »

Sanglots étouffés. Le ciel s'éclaircit de l'autre côté de la vitre. Ici, l'atmosphère devient pesante, lourde, emplie de noirceur. Ta voix reprend, dure, froide, impersonnelle.

« Je suis si désolée. C'est lâche de ma part de partir comme ça, alors que tu es encore dans le coma, mais je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de partir et pourtant il le faut. Sinon … Je pense que tu sais ce que je veux dire. Je t'aime, Draco. Je t'aime ! »

Un cri plus qu'une déclaration. D'une violence qui me fait encore frémir. Des mots comme arrachés du cœur. De son cœur. Les larmes s'écrasent sur le sol.

« Mais ce n'est plus possible. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je voulais juste que ça s'arrête, mais ça ne s'arrêtera jamais. Pas si on reste ensemble. On s'est fait trop de mal. Il est temps que cela finisse. Je pars. Quand tu rentreras au studio mes affaires ne seront plus là. Et moi non plus. Adieu, Draco. Je t'aime. »

Ses pleurs pendant encore quelques secondes, puis le silence à nouveau. Je connais les mots par cœur, pourtant c'est toujours la même douleur. La même colère. Je ne t'en veux pas, Hermione. Non, je te vomis d'être partie. Tu m'as poignardé, laissé entre la vie et la mort. Et tu t'en es allée, sans même un dernier baiser.

Mon amour, chaque seconde sans toi est un martyr. Mon démon, ma froideur t'est acquise à jamais. Je plisse les yeux alors que les premiers rayons de soleil m'atteignent. Le joint encore allumé tombe sur le sol. La fumée s'échappe une dernière fois d'entre mes lèvres. D'un geste machinal, je m'allume une cigarette. Ça me manque. Quoi ?

Avant. J'étais si différent. Si désespérément heureux. J'avais foi en l'avenir. Vois à quoi cela m'a mené de croire en tes mensonges. L'avenir n'est pas à la hauteur de mes espérances enfantines. Il n'est que la répétition du même jour, les détails changent mais au final les joints se suivent et se ressemblent. Ainsi soit-il puisque c'est sa volonté. La tienne, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'y a que toi pour si bien appuyer sur mes plaies. Maman m'avait prévenu. Elle me l'avait murmuré à l'oreille que tu causerais ma perte. Mais on n'écoute plus sa mère quand on a vingt ans et qu'on est amoureux. J'ai été si stupide, si idéaliste. Mon front cogne contre la vitre. Je sens le sang chaud couler le long de mon nez.

J'ai mal mais ce n'est plus au cœur. Ma tête me fait mal à hurler. Et je hurle, justement, je hurle avec une force que je ne soupçonnais plus avoir. Je me laisse glisser au sol, tenant mon visage entre mes mains. Cela s'achèvera donc toujours ainsi. Je chercherai toujours les réponses dans le vide abyssal du plafond. Du néant émergera les prémices de la civilisation.

Le sang glisse le long de ma clavicule, comme une caresse sensuelle. Tu es adossée contre la porte. Tu as ce sourire. Celui qui ne veut jamais rien dire de bon. Est-ce le dernier tour, Hermione ? Tu t'approches d'une démarche féline, animale. Je suis ta proie consentante. Dévore-moi comme tu as dévoré mon cœur.

Tu te penches vers moi. Le soleil fait comme une auréole autour de ton visage. Aurais-je donc réellement vécu avec un archange ? Tes lèvres sont rouges, comme imbibées de mon sang. Tu m'embrasses durement, avec une froideur qui ne nous ressemble pas. Ta langue est glaciale sur la mienne, elle a un goût de mort.

Tu me fais me relever brusquement. Nous restons face à face, sans un mot. Nos seuls regards en disent bien plus long que toutes les paroles vides de sens qu'on a osé se dire. Tu allumes un joint que tu portes à tes lèvres. Tu fermes les yeux comme pour mieux apprécier sa saveur.

« Alors c'est par ça que tu m'as remplacée ? »

La question claque dans le silence, comme une gifle. Et ça fait mal, ça fait mal. Tu approches le joint de ma bouche, tu me fais fumer et ce simple geste est d'une indécence incroyable. Tu me baises rien qu'en faisant cela. Ton autre main me fait légèrement pencher la tête en arrière. Je m'abandonne à toi, à elle. Je ferme les yeux. Je bande juste pour ces simples gestes d'une banalité affligeante. Ta voix est un souffle rauque à mon oreille.

« Pauvre petit Draco, abandonné de tous. Pauvre petit junky, qui ne sait plus discerner la réalité de ses songes. »

J'ouvre les yeux. Tes traits se brouillent dans un nuage de fumée.

* * *

J'attends la vie comme d'autres attendent l'espoir. C'est une attente désespérée, insoutenable. Je veux sentir la vie parcourir chacune de mes veines. Je veux du sens, de l'adrénaline. Quelque chose d'intensément vivant. Je veux être artiste. Je cherche, j'enchaîne les suppositions. Il n'y a rien de concluant. Pour le moment.

Je m'assoie sur la table, de mon perchoir je vois l'ensemble de mon univers. Un grand vide désorganisé. Il n'y a de sens nulle part ici. Comment ? Je l'ai oublié. J'ai oublié comment être vivant, comment donner un sens aux actes, aux mots. Je me suis égaré quelque part entre la porte d'entrée et la salle de bain.

Le facteur a laissé un colis sur le paillasson. Je n'ose sortir pour le prendre. J'ai le pressentiment que sortir serait la fin de quelque chose que je soupçonne à peine. Et c'est bien trop énorme, bien trop terrifiant pour que j'ose le faire. Le changement est une chose parfaitement horrifiante. Cela donne une illusion d'espoir qu'on ne peut enrayer.

Ce n'est pas sain, normal ou bon, c'est une aliénation de l'âme. Une amputation de l'histoire. C'est un crime contre sa propre humanité. Alors je n'irai pas prendre ce colis, tant pis si on le vole, je ne sais pas ce qu'il contient mais ce ne peut pas être important de toute manière. Je mords dans une pomme, son jus me coule sur les lèvres.

C'est sucré, fruité. Le péché originel dans son entière exaltation. Je jouis de son goût inhabituel. Je m'enivre de sa saveur. Dans un sens, j'ai perdu pied le jour où j'ai mordu la première pomme. Elle m'a inculqué le goût du risque et du pêché. Je jette le trognon sur le sol. Quelqu'un nettoiera un jour. Pas moi, je n'en ai plus la force.

Mes pensées dérivent sur le sol. Je me sens si bien. Peut être plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. J'ai envie de Mary, de la sentir au plus profond de mon corps. Je la veux, avec une ardeur tout à fait indescriptible. C'est une obsession. Une véritable jouissance. Marlboro, Toncar, OCB, Mary. C'est le quatuor gagnant.

Je suis prêt pour le meilleur orgasme de ma vie. Celui que seul l'artificiel peut t'offrir. Laisse-toi faire par la substance, ce sera la plus belle pipe de toute ton existence. On n'oublie jamais vraiment le plaisir que donne Mary. C'est bien trop intense pour s'effacer de ma mémoire. La fumée rampe sur le sol. Comme dans la forêt en hiver.

Je saute de la table. Je me réceptionne tant bien que mal. Mes mains disparaissent presque sous la fumée qui s'épaissit à chaque bouffée. C'est fascinant. En tout cas ça me fascine. J'aime le mystère qu'offre ce semblant de brouillard. Cela me rappelle les légendes de mon enfance. J'ai toujours été attiré par ces histoires nimbées d'un je-ne-sais-quoi de magique.

Le réalisme est bien trop douloureux. Je suis déjà bien trop plongé dans la réalité. Elle est injectée directement dans mes veines, me faisant frôler l'overdose. Sans ces légendes, elle aurait fini par m'avoir. Je m'évade, je vais mieux. Elle me rattrapera, comme ce putain d'ennemi tapi dans l'ombre. Prêt à me reprendre ce bonheur si difficilement acquis.

La réalité est une salope qui fera tout pour me baiser. Elle me volera le peu qu'Hermione m'a laissé. Je la hais. Si tu savais comme je la hais, Mary. Aide-moi, sauve-moi. Emmène-moi dans ce bois si magnifique. T'en souviens-tu ? Nous y sommes allés ensemble. Je m'étais assis contre ce chêne. C'était le printemps.

À cette époque nous ne nous fréquentions que de temps à autre. Je ne connaissais pas encore Hermione. Les choses étaient simples. Il y avait un lac pas loin. Personne autour. C'était un jour parfait. Où sont-ils passés ces instants donc la simplicité semble désormais utopique ? Subtile et enivrante, telle est l'utopie. Femme aux mille visages qui ne veut que ma perte.

Je titube jusqu'à la salle de bain. Mon regard croise mon reflet un instant. Celui de trop sûrement. Je prends une paire de ciseaux et me mets à tailler mes cheveux. Presque euphorique, j'arrache de grandes mèches. J'ai un sourire de fou. Peut être que je le suis. Je coupe tout, tout, tout. Cela n'a aucune importance.

Je suis libre désormais. Libre d'en finir avec mon passé et ces souvenirs que je voulais trop garder en moi. Ils n'ont fait que m'enfermer dans une réalité faussée, sans réelle consistance. Les ciseaux tombent dans un bruit métallique. Mes yeux sont injectés de sang. Je les ferme et me détourne. Je pourrais me perdre dans cette vision fascinante qu'est la lente dégradation de mes cellules.

Je m'allonge dans la baignoire. L'eau glacée me lave de mes illusions déchues. C'est ainsi que je vis désormais. Trente mètres carrés d'air impur et d'obscurité. J'ai de l'ammoniac sur la langue et un parfum entêtant dans la tête. Le sien, bien que délavé et corrompu. Je reconnais toujours son odeur finement entrelacée à celle de Mary. Je sors de l'eau. Des gouttes s'écrasent sur le lit. Mes yeux se ferment. Une journée s'achève.

* * *

Les souvenirs flottent à la surface de l'eau. Les larmes glissent sur ma peau. Je t'appelle. Mais tu ne réponds plus depuis longtemps. L'as-tu seulement déjà fait un jour, ma chère amie ? Un rythme saccadé, violent. Une musique de boîte de nuit. Se saouler de son pour oublier ton nom qui roule sur ma langue.

Danser. Danser comme si ma vie en dépendait. Comme si rien d'autre n'existait. Le monde est mort autour. Tout est figé, glacé. Et je m'en fous. Je m'en fous. Je m'en fous. Aujourd'hui la musique m'anime. Elle est ma tachycardie. Le souffle entre mes lèvres. Danse avec moi, mon amie. Une danse n'engage à rien.

Tu redemanderas ma peau sur la tienne. Tu supplieras mon souffle dans ton cou. Mais tu es partie. Et tu ne sauras jamais rien de tout cela. On ne peut ressentir le manque de ce qu'on n'a jamais connu. Ça résonne contre les murs. C'est incisif. Un coup de poing dans les incisives. C'est nocif. Un radeau dans les récifs.

Mary accepte de partager ma transe. Elle s'effrite entre mes doigts, glisse le long de mes lèvres. Dieu que le monde est beau. Dieu que ce jour est parfait. Boum. Boum. Boum. C'est son cœur qui s'emballe. La musique explose dans l'air. Des coups dans les murs. Rien à foutre. Ailleurs n'existe pas. Il n'y a qu'ici et cette passion qui me dévore les nerfs.

Mélomane du dance-floor. J'étais le roi de la piste. Désormais déchu. Cela aussi Hermione me l'a pris. Je ne lui en veux plus. Je n'y arrive plus. À la place je m'agite pour mon unique sujet. À moins que ce ne soit elle qui me gouverne. Cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance. L'essentiel est de croire. Et j'y crois. J'y crois avec une ferveur que je n'avais plus.

Tu ne m'auras pas, Hermione. Je le jure aujourd'hui. Je le cri au visage de ce monde impur. JE VAIS M'EN SORTIR ! Quoi qu'il m'en coûte. J'oublierai le goût de ton amour et la pureté de ta voix. J'oublierai tes silences et tes rires avec. J'annihilerai ce qu'il me reste de toi et jusqu'à nos souvenirs. Ce sera, comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Comme si tu ne m'avais jamais aimé.

Enfin cela ne te changera sûrement pas beaucoup de maintenant. Pourquoi as-tu su si facilement tourner la page quand moi je réécris notre histoire chaque jour de ma putain d'existence ? Mon bourreau, es-tu à ce point insensible ? Garde ta pitié. Je crache sur tes excuses et tes bons sentiments. Je te baiserai. Je te traînerai à terre. Et je te haïrai.

Oh oui, je te haïrai. Je te tuerai avec mes mots. Je te détruirai, mon amour. Je te le promets. Je te le jure à genoux comme je t'avais juré mon amour à jamais. Et je la tiens encore cette putain de promesse. Toi tu as piétiné la tienne sans aucun remord. Toi et moi, c'est pour toujours. Toi et moi, c'est éternel.

Regarde-la ton éternité, connasse ! Elle sonne aussi fausse que des mots d'amour dans ta bouche. Mais je n'ai même plus la force de ressasser ma colère. Même plus la force de t'en vouloir convenablement. Et la musique couvre mes cris. Et les gouttes tombent sur ma feuille inutilisable désormais. Mary devra trouver une autre tenue.

Mes os me font mal. Le peu de chair qui s'y accroche encore aussi. On a remis l'électricité hier. Ou peut être était-ce avant-hier. Je ne sais plus. Répondeur. Seize nouveaux messages. Je ne veux pas les entendre. Pas maintenant. Plus jamais, maintenant.

« Laissez-moi. Laissez-moi ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! »

Cela ne finira donc jamais ? Je n'en peux plus. Il faut en finir. Comment ? Je l'ignore, mais je trouverai tôt ou tard. Cela ne peut plus durer. Il faut que cela finisse. Trop de cris, trop de larmes, trop de haine, trop de violence. Il est temps que tout s'achève. Désormais j'avance. Sans toi. Il le faut, c'est essentiel, il me semble.

Froid dans ma gorge. Brûlure glaciale. Vodka bien entendu. Il n'y a qu'elle pour me faire tourner la tête à ce point. Quand je vomirai dans les toilettes je l'aimerai moins, mais pour l'instant c'est par mes lèvres que je l'encense. Tout en moi la réclame. De ma langue à la racine de mes cheveux. De mon cœur à mon estomac.

Elle est ma princesse de glace, ma tendre mélancolie. Aussi pure que la pluie, aussi froide que le métal d'une lame. Laissons le vomi à sa place, ici il n'y a que la joie. Celle qui te transcende tout entier.

« Ta folie ne s'arrange pas, Draco.

- Ta connerie non plus. »

Toujours cette voix. Cette pute de voix qui se fout de moi. Elle ne m'aura pas. Pas cette fois. Je suis fort maintenant. Un claquement sec. Mary a rejoint mes lèvres pour un nouveau baiser. Elle me protégera toujours de la voix. Elle m'aidera à l'occulter. Elle est ma force et ma faiblesse réunies. Elle est tout et je ne suis rien.

Rien d'autre qu'un homme transi de terreur à l'idée de la perdre. J'éteins la radio, je n'ai plus envie de danser. Le monde tangue comme sur une mer agitée. Dommage. J'ai toujours eu le mal de mer. Je tente pathétiquement de retenir la nausée qui m'assaille. Je me sens mal, tellement mal. C'est encore de sa faute. C'est toujours de sa faute en réalité.

Tous mes gestes lui sont dédiés. Et chacun de mes crimes m'est dicté par elle. Tu as gâché ma vie, Hermione. Tu en as fait un Enfer après m'avoir fait connaître le Paradis. Comment veux-tu que je te pardonne ? Comment veux-tu que j'avance après ce que tu m'as fait ? Je ne suis pas assez fort. Et tu le savais. Tu le savais. Tu l'as toujours su. Salope.

Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu t'es tant acharnée sur moi ? Cinq ans de ma vie, voilà ce que tu m'as volé. Pendant cinq ans tu m'as fait croire que j'étais à toi, que tu m'aimais, que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais. Mais c'était faux. Tout était faux. Même ces putains de mots que tu ne cessais de répéter. Je serai toujours là. Mais tu n'es plus là, connasse. Tu n'es plus là depuis longtemps. Et je vomis, je vomis, je vomis. Et je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Encore.

* * *

Stop. Encore. Arrête. Continue. Hais-moi. Aime-moi. Tue-moi. Prends-moi. Je ne sais plus. Les mots se confondent. Mes désirs s'embrouillent. Le chaos s'est emparé de mes pensées. Une fois encore. Je marche sur ma propre déchéance. Dans le ciel quelque part mes larmes doivent tomber. Je me souviens.

Je crois me souvenir qu'un jour j'ai été un autre. Où est-il ? Où suis-je ? L'ignorance est une bénédiction. Et j'ai envie d'elle. Et de toi aussi, en partie. Et les souvenirs s'envolent. Et les rêves s'évaporent. C'est violent, douloureux. Une résurgence d'un passé disparu. Une illusion trop réelle. Je n'en peux plus. C'est doux, simple. Un rire dans le silence. Une ironie peut être.

J'avale la nourriture fade depuis que tu n'es plus là pour la partager avec moi. J'ai peur. De quoi ? De tout. De rien. De toi. De moi. De rien, finalement. La peur n'est qu'une forme d'attente. Je fixe l'horloge de l'ordinateur. Quatre heures, deux minutes, sept secondes. Quatre heures, deux minutes, huit secondes.

Le temps passe. Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il s'est arrêté ? Une question sans réponse de plus. Quand ai-je accepté l'idée de ne plus rien savoir ? Ce serait presque effrayant. Si ce n'était pas si rassurant. Des oiseaux chantent quelque part. Je crois. Je crois que j'ai envie de les voir. Une cigarette s'allume entre mes doigts.

La fumée m'arrache une toux. Relent de vodka. Était-ce hier ou aujourd'hui ? Rien à battre. J'espère que cela changera. Ou peut être que non. On ne sait jamais ce qui serait mieux pour soi. Je laisse le destin décider. Et si nos vies sont écrites, alors je fais confiance à l'imbécile qui a écrit la mienne. Des fois je me dis qu'il avait un sacré sens de l'humour.

Vingt-cinq années d'un bonheur effroyable, puis ça. Ça, cette immonde descente aux enfers. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. D'où je viens. Qui j'étais. J'ignore tout de ma propre existence. La vie est une futilité. La mort une hérésie. Je ne suis bien nulle part. Je ne suis nulle part. Pars avec moi. Tu verras la vie sera belle, ou peut être que ce sera son absence le meilleur.

Fais-moi confiance, je ne le fais, pour ma part, plus depuis longtemps. Je me suis bien trop déçu. C'est au tour de Mary d'investir mes poumons. Mes mains tremblent sur la table. Ce putain de tremblement qui ne veux plus partir. Mon système nerveux est en bouilli. Comme le reste de mes putains d'organes. C'est ainsi que cela doit être.

Toi et moi, ça devait être écrit quelque part pour que je tombe dans ce piège universel qu'on nomme amour. L'amour n'est pas le bien, c'est le mal incarné bande de cons. Et ça fait mal. Une douleur que je refuse d'exprimer. C'est une brûlure à l'âme, un stigmate qui ne s'efface pas. C'est une putain de cicatrice qui nous défigure le cœur à jamais. C'est moche à voir.

Et je crois que c'est le plus terrifiant dans cette histoire : c'est qu'on y prend goût. Comme j'ai pris goût au glauque, au morbide, au sang, aux bleus, aux coups. Quand elle était là, il n'y avait que nous. Le reste n'existait pas. Je n'existais pas si ce n'est à travers elle, à travers ses gestes. Je n'étais plus qu'un pantin.

J'aurais pu mourir mille fois entre ses bras, ce n'aurait pas eu d'importance. Elle aurait pu me tuer là, comme ça, ce n'aurait pas été grave. Parce qu'à cet instant, il n'existait qu'elle à mes yeux et que ma mort ne m'aurait pas paru porter à d'autres conséquences que celles la touchant directement. Je la haïssais pour ça.

Je la haïssais de me faire ressentir sa présence comme une nécessité absolue. De m'enfermer petit à petit dans cette autarcie dont j'ai fini par ne plus voir les limites. Elle m'emprisonnait, me volait ma liberté. Je la haïssais. Tellement fort que ça en était indécent. Tellement fort que ça en devenait ridicule. Je la haïssais, et c'est ce qui nous a détruits.

Alors ne venez pas me parler de la beauté de l'amour, de son allure presque métaphysique et pure. C'est faux. C'est un putain de mensonge qu'on raconte aux enfants pour justifier la procréation et le sexe. Et j'en crève. J'en crève de ce mensonge que je n'aurais jamais du croire. Oh grande société humaine, regarde-moi depuis ton piédestal.

Regarde-moi me détruire au nom de cette valeur que tu chéris tant. Et va te faire foutre. Je te crache dessus, je vous crache tous dessus. Vous autres, si propres sur vous, si stupidement et mécaniquement heureux. Vous n'êtes que des cons. Incapables de comprendre que notre si belle société n'est qu'une illusion cachant les vices d'un système si horrible que vous ne le soupçonnerez jamais.

Je n'aurais jamais dû le comprendre, parce que ça fait mal. Si mal que je ne m'en suis pas remis. Merci, Hermione, de m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur la réalité. J'ai été stupide de penser que le bonheur existait réellement. Mais je m'en sortirai. Parce que je l'ai juré. Je m'en sortirai et je te tuerai. Je me relèverai pour le dernier round.

Le dernier tour de force. Le dernier coup avant la fin de la partie. J'écraserai tes pions avant de m'effondrer. Parce que je n'y survivrai pas, j'en ai douloureusement conscience. Tu m'as trop détruit. Je me suis trop détruit. Nous m'avons trop détruit. Et je n'y pourrai jamais rien. Ce qui est fait, est fait et ne pourra jamais être défait.

Je voudrais juste vivre ! Avec violence, insolence. Ce sera beau tu sais, quand tes organes ne seront plus en toi, quand le sang parera ta peau. Tu seras magnifique mon amour. Encore plus belle qu'avant. Et j'ai envie de pleurer. Et je pleure. Parce que je ne supporterai jamais de te perdre contrairement à ce que je dis.

Parce que ma haine ne sera jamais à la hauteur de mon amour pour toi, hélas. C'est fou, n'est ce pas ? Je hurle ma haine pour toi, mais au fond je t'aime de la plus pure des façons. J'ai voulu le contrôler ce putain d'amour. Et je me suis ramassé la gueule. Violemment. Même après ton départ, je n'ai jamais été capable d'oublier à quel point ta peau était douce et ton rire inimitable.

Tu sais j'ai voulu changer. Mais on ne change pas, on s'enfonce juste à nouveau encore et encore dans ses vices et c'est comme un poison qui te ronge petit à petit jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Tu as fait de moi un toxico, un taré qui ne vit que par et pour cette putain de fumée même pas légale. Connasse. Connasse ! CONNASSE !

« Tu l'as mérité.

- Comment oses-tu ?

- Cesse de te mentir, tu aurais pu t'en sortir, mais tu ne l'as jamais désiré. »

Je me tais. Parler seul est le premier signe de la schizophrénie, mais cela fait tant de temps que je le fais que je ne le remarque plus. Je vais dormir. Cela vaut sûrement mieux.

* * *

Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Un rythme entêtant. Immortel. Le rythme de la vie elle-même. J'ai pris une décision. La décision. La seule qui en vaille encore la peine. Je vide les bouteilles de Vodka dans l'évier. Je n'en aurai plus jamais besoin. C'est fini cette fois. Il n'y aura plus de marche arrière, plus de fausses promesses que je ne tiens jamais.

Je vais me tenir à cette décision, cette résolution qui me brûle l'âme. Je jette Mary dans les toilettes. J'en pleurerais presque, mais il le faut. Je suis déterminé à en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Je tire la chasse. Je tire un trait sur notre histoire d'amour à sens unique. Elle ne m'a jamais aimé, je l'ai toujours su mais je suis désormais résolu à ne plus vivre d'elle.

Toncar et OCB la rejoigne. Je garde Marlboro, c'est la seule que je me sois autorisé à prendre avec moi. J'en allume une et m'assoie un instant. Je ressasse les derniers mois. J'ai l'esprit clair pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semble une éternité et je crois que je pourrais en hurler de joie. Je sais désormais.

L'ignorance a été remplacée par la détermination, par la certitude que désormais tout ira mieux. Je le sens au plus profond de moi. Ça me retourne les trippes et ça me rend euphorique. Je ris et c'est mon rire qui éclate dans l'air. Celui d'avant. Celui que je n'aurais jamais plus pensé entendre. C'est le plus bel instant de toute ma vie.

Je pense que personne ne peut le comprendre. Je ne le comprends pas moi-même. Je me sens apaisé, calme, enfin en phase avec moi-même. Le tremblement de mes mains a presque cessé. Et je souris, bon Dieu, je souris. Un vrai sourire, pas celui de dément auquel j'avais fini par m'habituer. Un qui n'est pas provoqué par la drogue ou l'alcool.

Mais simplement par ma joie d'être en vie. Je vais m'en sortir. Je m'en suis presque déjà sorti. Il reste tant de choses à faire encore. Mais c'est si peu, tellement peu face à l'abîme d'horreur et de terreur que je viens de traverser. La vie n'est pas belle, non, elle ne le sera jamais. Mais elle est superbe dans sa laideur.

C'est sa laideur qui fait ressortir sa beauté et je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte. Trop focalisé sur celle-ci je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point les choses les plus infiniment insignifiantes étaient significatives. J'ai cru aux contes de fées sans comprendre que le plus beau des princes ne serait jamais aussi heureux que je ne pourrais l'être parce qu'il n'existe pas.

Ce sont nos imperfections, nos douleurs, nos défauts qui font ce que nous sommes. C'est eux qui nous rendent humains. J'ai simplement oublié que sans douleur ma vie n'aurait pas été complète. Mais c'est fini tout ça. J'écrase ma cigarette dans un cendrier. Je me mets à ranger le studio. Je jette les mégots dans la poubelle.

Je lave le sol tant avili. Sous la crasse se cachait du marbre brut. Je rends à mon havre de paix sa splendeur d'autrefois. Je redécouvre cet endroit tel qu'il m'avait plu. C'est incroyable à quel point l'on peut oublier des choses en si peu de temps. C'est si déstabilisant. Bientôt je me rassois sur l'unique chaise du studio, j'ai cassé l'autre dans un accès de rage il y a une éternité il me semble.

Je contemple mon œuvre. Je prends un stylo pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est partie. La page vide devant moi ne m'effraie plus. Je vais réussir cette fois. Les mots s'alignent, sans que je n'aie besoin d'y réfléchir.

_A la lueur de l'aube grisâtre,__  
__Il pleut sur Londres.__  
__Une pluie froide et douceâtre__  
__Qui tombe dans les rues couleurs de cendres._

_Londres est lasse.__  
__Lasse de ces êtres__  
__Au cœur de glace__  
__Peuplant ses rues sans raison d'être._

_L'orage éclate sur Londres sans défense,__  
__Déchirant son ciel en offense__  
__A ses habitants qui tour à tour se meurent._

_La ville expose sa souffrance__  
__Et la tempête lui apporte sa délivrance.__  
__Londres sur un air d'Apocalypse meurt.*_

Je pousse un hurlement de joie. C'est fini. J'ai écrit. J'ai réussi. C'était le dernier test. La dernière épreuve pour être sûr que j'étais prêt à me tenir à ma décision. Je suis de nouveau moi-même. Je pleure. Mais ce sont des larmes de joies. Elle me lave du désespoir qui s'était cristallisé en moi. J'ouvre la fenêtre. Je ne l'avais plus fait depuis son départ.

L'air sur ma peau est une bénédiction. Comment ai-je pu m'en passer depuis si longtemps ? Je vais dans la salle de bain. Je rase cette barbe que j'avais laissé investir mon visage dont on disait qu'il était si beau. Sous la barbe je me retrouve. Plus vieux, plus amaigri. Mais c'est bien moi et cette lueur dans mes yeux, je crois qu'on la nomme espoir.

Je referme la fenêtre. Je m'approche de la porte. Ma main tremble alors que je l'approche de la poignée. Le monde a-t-il changé pendant mon absence ? Que vais-je découvrir dehors ? Dans un élan de courage j'ouvre la porte. J'ai pris la décision de vivre. Je fais un pas. Je suis dehors. Je suis en vie. Je fais un second pas et manque de trébucher sur quelque chose.

Je baisse les yeux. Le colis. Je me penche pour l'attraper, perplexe. Je cherche une adresse d'expéditeur, il n'y en a pas. De qui peut-il bien provenir ? Je l'ouvre avec curiosité. Il contient un petit paquet que j'ouvre. Une boîte à musique. Je l'ouvre. La lettre à Elise emplit le couloir délabré. Je ne comprends pas. Qui aurait bien pu m'envoyer ça ?

Une danseuse étoile tourne sur elle-même à l'intérieur de la boîte. J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu. Cela me reviendra sûrement plus tard. Je remarque qu'un papier est tombé de la boîte. Je me penche pour le ramasser. Je me fige alors que mes yeux se posent sur les lettres noires.

_Toi et moi, c'est pour toujours, je l'avais oublié et j'ai eu tort de le faire._

_Hermione._

**Fin**

* * *

_* Petit clin d'œil à ma fanfiction London dont le poème est extrait._

_Là je me sens à poil mais genre vraiment, ce texte est tellement important pour moi et là j'ai l'impression d'avoir foutu mes trippes sur la page, vous voyez ? Et puis merde, je suis heureuse, ça fait un an que j'ai écrit ce texte à l'époque j'étais perdue, je vivais comme ce Draco, seule dans le noir à m'éclairer à la lueur de mes joints, j'avais perdu tout espoir, j'étais mourante et un an plus tard je suis guérie, j'ai redécouvert la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau, je suis vivante et plus que tout j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui me donne envie de me réveiller chaque matin, quelqu'un qui me permet d'avancer sans avoir peur de la lumière. _

_Avec toute mon affection,_

__Mary J. Anna.

_Le véritable courage n'est pas de lutter contre l'obscurité mais plutôt de ne pas s'y cacher._


End file.
